


Collision Theory

by kkamjongbunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Detective!AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, doctor!AU, science-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamjongbunny/pseuds/kkamjongbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Kim Minseok tries to define his relationship with his flatmate Kim Jongdae through a chemical theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fanfic is actually based on Sherlock(the BBC series), so don't be surprised if it reminds you of that. Hehe.

It wasn’t weird or anything just another day of Kim Minseok and his obsessive-compulsive tendencies. Jongdae, his roommate, came home early from his regular work. The moment he entered their shared apartment, he found Minseok sitting on his favorite pristine white loveseat while reading a sizeable book, his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were tightly pursed.  
Not wanting to disturb the other man, Jongdae did not utter a single word and went straight to his room to change his clothes. After which, he proceeded to the kitchen to find something to eat. All he found in the fridge were jars and jars of preserved body parts such as: eyeballs, fingers, and someone’s nose. When a lunatic detective and a neat freak doctor live under one roof, situations like these were always inescapable.  
“Kim Minseok!” Jongdae flinched as he immediately closed the fridge door the moment he saw what was in there. “Where the hell are the proper contents of the damned fridge?”  
The detective pointed wordlessly at the kitchen counter, and there the other man saw the thawing food he just bought yesterday. Jongdae just huffed out his frustrations and settled for glass of water. He looked at Minseok grudgingly, as if he was torn between screaming at the other man and getting revenge the silent way.  
“I can feel your gaze all the way here, Kim Jongdae.” Minseok’s deadpan tone suddenly filled the entire flat.  
The other man placed down the glass he’d been holding before answering, “I’m thinking of ways to kill you.”  
Minseok snorted, “All because of the body parts in the fridge? You’re a doctor Jongdae; I believe you’ve seen worse.”  
“Exactly, I seek solace when I come home to this apartment.” He walked around for a minute then said, “I’ve seen enough in the hospital, so please will you just tone it down or whatever?”  
“Collision theory” Minseok suddenly uttered, the syllables hang in the air and Jongdae was livid at the fact the detective did not even pay the slightest attention to what he was saying.  
The doctor walked to where the detective was seated, “Are you even listening to me Minseok?” He shook the other man’s shoulders viciously and earned nothing but a raised eyebrow. Jongdae decided not to bother with anything anymore and went back to the counter to finish the glass of water he had left.  
With his back turned away from Minseok, the doctor wasn’t aware that the other man suddenly stood up and walked toward him. Large calloused hands lay on clothed shoulders and this surprised Jongdae for a moment, but he was strangely comforted when the said hands slid down to caress quivering forearms and ended up in the fingers fisted around the cool glass.  
Minseok tugged with intent and Jongdae faced him without question, the detective’s touch kissed away some of the anger he felt mere minutes ago. He knew that what might take place was a part of another experiment Minseok always conducted after reading a book; something was new though, he, Kim Jongdae became a part of it.  
Also, the fact that the experiment is taking place in the detective’s room had Jongdae thinking that he might get dissected tonight (not that he would let it happen). They stop just in front of the bed and the doctor felt a hand on his chest which pushed him towards it. He lands on the soft mattress with a surprised ‘oompf’ and Minseok follows, climbing over the man then straddling him. The older man leaned forward, placing kisses on Jongdae’s neck, clavicle and jaw and finally his lips. Minseok’s mouth was harsh and imposing; his tongue slipping into the doctor’s gasping mouth. The detective’s hands wandered around Jongdae’s body, feeling all the tender parts, coaxing his prick into hardness.   
Jongdae knew, he shouldn’t feel like this, he wasn’t supposed to get hard for a man, much more his best friend and partner in crime, but Minseok’s ministrations were too much to bear. Moreover, he can also feel the detective’s hardness rubbing against his thighs. This discovery stimulated him, made him realize that the other man also had sexual urges of his own. At this point, clothes hurriedly come off; deft fingers undoing everything and sliding garments off.  
Everything in the chaotic world outside seemed to come to a halt when a vast expanse of skin was revealed; both their eyes hint lust and pure, carnal want. If Jongdae was honest enough, he would’ve admitted the fact that he wanted Minseok in an inexplicable sort of way; the doctor never thought that one of the detective’s crazy experiments would make him realize how strong that feeling was (is).  
Minseok took the other man’s hardening member in his hand, then started muttering something about energies and breaking bonds. The detective’s hands were glorious around Jongdae’s length; its grip was firm and its movements slow, making everything electric and pleasurable. A desperate moan was torn from Jongdae’s throat and this made the detective feel a shiver run across his spine. Minseok claimed the doctor’s lips once more; the detective’s hands ran down the length of Jongdae’s exposed back and continued on to cup his ass. Minseok parted Jongdae’s ass cheeks, his fingers seeking out the other man’s hole.  
Minseok suddenly flipped their positions, enabling him to be above Jongdae and render the latter at his mercy. The detective leaned down and licked a wet line from Jongdae’s chest down to his navel. He latched his mouth in one of the detective’s hipbones and sucked hard on it. This earned him a needy whimper from the doctor. Minseok realized that he really liked hearing Jongdae emit sounds like that so; he decided to move on and suck bruises all over the other man’s chest and navel.  
The doctor felt like he could combust from the mere feeling of Minseok’s tongue and lips on his body, it can be considered a miracle when he was still able to say, “Gosh, Minseok you’re so keen on marking people.”  
Minseok just chuckled in return and decided to go all the way down to Jongdae’s cock. The former sucked on the head lightly and let his tongue play with the slit for bit. These small licks caused Jongdae to grunt loudly and question where the detective learned to do such.  
The detective lapped at Jongdae’s dick like a ravenous man, he licked every inch of the latter’s length as if mapping it, ingraining its properties to his bizarre memory bank. Jongdae’s senses were heightened when the other man slithered upward, all the while still placing wet kisses all over the skin he was able to reach and when Minseok was finally face to face with him, the detective declared in a husky voice, “I want your tongue on my ass.”  
Jongdae can help but blush at the bluntness that is, Minseok. “Are you sure?” The doctor stared into the detective’s eyes and found lust clouding the latter’s irises.  
Jongdae made a move to turn their positions over and place himself in between Minseok’s legs. The doctor’s hands slowly caressed the detective’s exposed thighs, reveling on its softness. The former leaned down to run lips across the length of Minseok’s legs, deliberately making his way up to the older man’s inner thigh and sucked on the sensitive patch of skin. Jongdae repeated the process on the other leg.  
“Just get on with it will you?” Minseok’s voice sounded both needy and demanding.  
Jongdae clucked his tongue then said, “Where’s the fun in hurrying up?” The doctor sent the other man a cheeky smile before he leaned down and gave Minseok’s prick a little kiss. “All fours now Minseok,”  
The detective sat up and got into position shakily, arousal was getting the best of him. He did not even care if he looked pathetic and all wobbly as long as Jongdae will be able to give him what he wants.  
Jongdae smoothed his hands all over Minseok’s back while his lips slowly made its way to the latter’s ass, planting small kisses on his tailbone then biting Minseok’s plump ass cheeks. The doctor ran his tongue sensually along the line of Minseok’s crack and pushing into his rim without warning. The sudden wetness had the detective groaning in pleasure, canting his hips in a demand for more. Jongdae licked around Minseok’s rim in tantalizing circle, alternating between kittenish licks and forceful thrusts of tongue. The detective was so high in pleasure that he wasn’t able to control the embarrassing moans he was making. The detective almost lost his mind when he felt the other man trail his hands, which were latching on his hips, down until it reached his unattended member.  
Jongdae’s capable hand and sinful tongue got Minseok whimpering and finally reach the most blissful orgasm he had in his life.  
“That was amazing.” The latter’s statement was distorted by his own pants as he tried to get his breath back.  
Jongdae smiled sweetly at him, his eyes twinkling with pride. “You know, that was just foreplay. Since I pleasured you, I guess it’s fitting for you to return the favor.”  
Minseok did not even hesitate for a second when he pulled Jongdae in for another heated kiss. Not caring where his tongue was licking before. The latter’s fingertips skimmed their way down to Minseok’s opening, it was already loose from his ministrations earlier, his middle finger slipping in easily. The doctor immediately had three fingers buried deep in Minseok. Deeming the latter prepared enough; Jongdae lined himself and breached the detective’s hole.   
The doctor could help but moan at the heat surrounding his dick, the urge to move was overwhelming him, remembering what Minseok did to their fridge, Jongdae immediately rutted against the former. He made sure that the other feel the burn and stretch as his cock was filling the detective to the hilt, it was a pleasurable punishment.   
The doctor plunged in and out blindly, only caring about getting himself off. He could barely make out Minseok’s loud moans and occasional ah-ah’s filling the air. A few more harsh thrusts and Jongdae feels himself reaching the pinnacle. Under him, Minseok is also stroking himself to completion, endeavoring to finish the same time the other man does. Their orgasms came about simultaneously; it took Jongdae a long time to gather back his wits and slide out of the other man. The detective did not seem to mind having the doctor’s softening length inside him.  
“Don’t worry, I’m clean.” Jongdae turned to face the other man, his face was covered in sweat and there’s a slight huffing of breath all from their past rigorous engagements.  
Minseok chuckled then replied, “Yeah, I am too.”  
The doctor nodded before sitting up and said, “I should go and shower.”  
“Get me some towels while you’re at it.” Minseok’s tone hinted disappointment but the other man could not pinpoint why.  
Watching the Jongdae’s slowly disappearing through the door suddenly left a weird hollow feeling in the detective’s being. He wanted to prove the implications of collision theory when it comes to human beings. Minseok figured that his platonic bond with his flat mate would be something that can embody the bond that should be broken, in place of a stronger one, in this case a romantic involvement, a relationship past being friends.  
Minseok’s eyes grew heavy lidded and so he decided to just doze off, come trickling down his thighs and pooling on his stomach be damned.  
Because of this he missed the wistful look Jongdae had on when he came back with the towel he wanted and the way the doctor cleaned him with so much gentleness.  
\--  
Everything returned to normal after that incident. None of them seemed to have the guts to talk about what they did that night, and this fact was stifling Minseok to no end. All he wanted was to corner Jongdae and force him into discussing what took place between them; but the doctor was too agile for him to catch.   
In the morning, he wakes up a second too late and fails to catch the doctor on his way too work. At night, Jongdae is working past his usual schedule and Minseok has no choice to heed to the pleas of his brain to get some sleep.  
Today was different. The detective was quite motivated to have a serious talk with his flatmate so he woke up three hours before his customary waking time.  
Surprise was clearly etched on Jongdae’s face when he saw the detective in the kitchen, nursing a mug of black coffee.  
The doctor’s eyes narrowed slightly at the sight before asking, “Up all night Minseok?”  
Minseok handed over a steaming mug of coffee to which Jongdae made an appreciative moan for. “I was just up early, that’s all.”  
“The stars must be aligned tonight.” The doctor’s snicker was hidden by the brim of the mug he was holding. “I never see you up before seven unless you pulled an all-nighter.”  
Minseok just smiled back at him before declaring, “I actually have something I want to talk to you about.”  
Sensing what was about to come, Jongdae made a show of looking at his watch then said, “Oh, look at the time. I must really go now, we’ll talk later okay?”  
And just like that Minseok’s well-crafted plan was destroyed by Jongdae’s highly perceptive brain (the doctor was finally able to nurture this certain feature the detective wants him to have).  
Despite that certain rejection and a few more after that, the detective still did not give up. He wanted to talk to the doctor and that’s what he shall get because he’s just so stubborn.  
Jongdae was about to get off from work when he suddenly received a text from Minseok, thinking that it had something to do with a case the latter is solving, the doctor went to the address the detective sent him.  
The doctor picked up his pace when he saw that the house Minseok led him to, looked like a place where most mystery murders take place.  
“What is he up to this time?” Jongdae muttered under his breath as he turned the rickety house’s weathered door knob.  
He honestly expected to find some blood spilled somewhere or Minseok on the brink of a confrontation with a certain hired killer but what he found was far from the worse case scenarios he drew out in his mind.  
“Hello, I’m glad you found your way here.” Minseok sat in a mustard yellow loveseat, which somehow looked fitting to the entire place’s vibe.  
Jongdae raised an eyebrow at the detective. Everything did not seem to click; where is the gunman? Where are the big revelations or the dramatic stunts his flat mate usually pulled off?”  
“What’s your deal now Kim Minseok?” He asked as he crossed his arms in an effort to show slight agitation.  
The detective simply shrugged and openly assessed Jongdae’s physique with his slow roving eyes, the latter felt like there were hands caressing him and this sent a sudden jolt up his spine.  
“I have something to tell you Jongdae, can you come closer?”  
The doctor wanted to argue and tell the other man that he should be the one to stand up and come close if he was the one with something to say. But the slight panicked look on the detective’s eyes had him doing otherwise. He indulged Minseok and decided to walk slowly towards where he was sitting.  
The moment Jongdae was within an arm’s reach, Minseok immediately pulled the former flush against him. Then he said in a hushed tone, “Listen, the man hiding behind that staircase is the same man I’ve been perusing for months now.”  
“Byun Baekhyun?” Surprise and anxiety is evident in the doctor’s voice.  
The detective nods briefly before he continued to explain, “Yes, the same jewel thief our useless police officers could not seem to catch.”  
Jongdae looked like he was about to ask another question when the detective suddenly interrupts him, “How’s your shooting skills?”  
All Minseok received for a reply was an incredulous look from the doctor.  
“I thought I was only needed for medical explanations and such…”  
Even though Jongdae was only able to pilfer an extremely short glance at Minseok’s face he knew that his eyes looked as desperate as he sounded. “Jongdae, we had deal, if someone would come and save me, he would let himself be incapacitated by a gunshot, but if no one came then he’ll electrocute me with the wires attached to the sides of this loveseat.”  
“What in the world were you thinking when you agreed to this Kim Minseok? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” At that moment, a lot of horrifying scenarios ran through the doctor’s head; what if he did not heed to Minseok’s text? What if he missed his shot? What if Minseok died? Where would he get a gun? Yes, that’s the right question, where will he find a gun? He’s so willing to save Minseok, he did not even hesitate but ask, “Where will I get a gun?”  
The detective immediately slipped a gun between their wedged bodies, the movement was fluid that it seemed like their target did not even notice. “Jongdae, you only have one shot, don’t kill him okay?”  
Jongdae took a deep breath as he made to separate his body from Minseok, making sure to conceal the weapon he had in hand. Finding the gun already on ready, the doctor placed his hand on the trigger and pulled it instantly because he did not trust the jewel thief to keep his side of the bargain.   
Minseok heard a loud bang go off and another thump of a human body falling to the floor. He immediately stood up and walked to where the thief was hiding. The latter was whimpering in pain but his expression changed when he saw Minseok looming over him. “Congratulations, I never thought someone would come for you.”  
Minseok merely looked at him and shrugged before striding back to where Jongdae was standing.  
“Should I go help him?” Jongdae made a move towards the bleeding man, when the door suddenly burst open and the head of the police came in.  
“Looks like you got another one Minseok.” The Police Captain signaled for his men to come in and requested for a stretcher to be brought on site immediately.  
Minseok was about to make his way out of scene with Jongdae in tow, but the captain noticed them.  
“Hey Minseok, we still need your statement.” He turned his gaze towards the doctor, “You too Jongdae.”  
Jongdae smirked in response, “I told Minseok the same thing but he still insisted on leaving.” The doctor took a step closer towards the policeman, hinting his interest for conversation. “I always knew you were sharp Kim Junmyeon.”  
Junmyeon’s cheeks took a slight flush upon Jongdae’s words, “I should thank you though, for sending me this address.”  
Just when the other man was about to reply, Junmyeon’s presence was requested somewhere and therefore had to leave.  
Jongdae was surprised by the sudden viselike grip on his arm; it was Minseok who made him face about abruptly, “You told him about this address?”  
“It seemed like a logical thing to do at that moment.”   
The two of them were about to launch at an argument but the officer assigned to note the witness statements chose this moment to appear.  
About an hour later, when the house was cleared, the thief was properly taken care of, and the statements were already collected, Minseok and Jongdae were both free to go home. Junmyeon was just about to offer a car ride when Minseok dragged Jongdae away from the place without so much as another word.  
Even the cab ride back home was silent. Minseok was still upset over the fact that Jongdae phoned the police in advance just like how he’d done every single time he tried to confront an offender. His seething jealousy overcame his urge to thank the doctor, for being there, for shooting someone without any doubt. (Though Minseok was not sure if he was actually jealous, but he’s sure is pissed off at the closeness Jongdae and Junmyeon seemed to have developed.)  
At home, Jongdae retired to his room immediately not giving the detective ample time to say something. He thought that he could not take another row with Minseok, he was so taxed out by the fact that he inflicted injury instead of healing it. The last thing he saw Minseok do was sit on his usual chair and not say anything.  
So maybe they are both stubborn, no one wants to talk things out or admit that he was the one at fault.   
\--  
Jongdae thought that it was too early for him to be out of bed considering the amount of drama he experienced yesterday. But, he had no other choice to wake up early or else he would have an increased chance of running into Minseok at the time of the day when he was still out of his wits and lacking of caffeine.  
This may be the reason why he was thrown off guard when he saw Minseok sitting in the same spot he left him in last night.  
The doctor decided to pay the other man no heed but the sudden mocking tone that filled the unusually silent apartment ticked Jongdae off.   
“Had a good night’s sleep Jongdae?” It seemed like Minseok was looking for a fight. Actually, he wanted to fight, to vent his frustrations and feelings for his flat mate. The detective did not even move a muscle since the time he settled himself in the chair. The fact that Byun Baekhyun thought no one would come to save him, shows how a lot of people see him as a lonely man.   
Minseok never actually cared about relationships before. He viewed attachments as a hindrance to his work, an obstacle in the process of pissing the law enforcers off. That is until he needed a roommate namely, Kim Jongdae.   
The detective never meant for the other man to join him in his escapades and deductions but his sheer sharpness for details and useful knowledge of the human anatomy came in handy for him. And lo behold, here was Kim Minseok in love with the mildly rude and extremely charming Kim Jongdae.  
“I was not even able to sleep a wink thanks to what happened last night.” Jongdae stood directly in front of the detective. The doctor looked like he’s seen better nights.  
At sight of his flat mate giving the impression of being miserable, Minseok immediately regretted his mulishness, “I apologize for calling you out late last night even asking you to shoot someone.”  
The detective could not help but feel surprised at the sudden concern Jongdae manifested, even going far as crouching in front of Minseok to level their gazes, “Look, it’s not your fault Minseok okay, maybe partly. But you needed my help and as your friend I have the responsibility to lend you a hand.”  
“But I almost put you to harm.” It was the first time Jongdae heard Minseok sound so helpless, and this broke whatever wall of anger he possessed for the other man.  
“Kim Minseok does not think about those things, weren’t you the one who told me that being alive after an operation is more important than the possible harm caused?”  
The detective just shrugged, he lowered his gaze and stared at the carpet instead, “Do you know why that thief struck me that deal? Because he thought no one would come for me, but then you went and saved me. Can you imagine the shock he got when you showed up?” Minseok snickered at his last statement but Jongdae can tell that it was forced.  
“We are good friends Minseok, you know you can always count on me.”  
The detective was shocked by the other man’s statement; he never knew the mechanics of friendships because he never had people friends. His lab equipment and books were the things he had that can be considered ‘friends’. “Jongdae, I never had friends before. I don’t know how I should act or something.”  
Jongdae can’t help but smile at the other man’s cluelessness, “You should not change the way you act.” The doctor then stood up and placed a hand on Minseok’s shoulder before walking back to the kitchen.  
Before he could reach the kitchen counter, he felt a hand on his wrist and with a lightning speed he was pulled by his flat mate so that they were face to face. A second later, he felt the detective’s pliable lips on his. Jongdae was honestly surprised by Minseok’s actions but the former could not deny the fact that he liked it. He loved it when he and Minseok was this close.  
When they broke apart for air, Minseok whispered against Jongdae’s lips, “What if I want to be more than friends? Would it be plausible?”   
The doctor can’t help the catch in his breath after hearing those words come out of the detective’s mouth.  
“Is this some kind of ruse Minseok?” Jongdae tried to step away from the other man’s personal space, but the doctor’s hands around his waist stopped him from getting away.  
“I’m serious this time Jongdae. I’m not baiting you or anything, this is just me.”  
It took the doctor a long time before he could come up with a reply. He just stood there motionless, surprised by the sincerity that came along his flat mate’s words  
The silence was eating away a part of Minseok’s self confidence. He wanted to hear from the other man. He wanted assurance that he’s not the only one feeling the bizarre mix of giddiness and comfort. “Say something Jongdae, please.”  
This statement seemed to have brought Jongdae back to consciousness. Without another thought spared, the doctor just went on and cupped the other man’s face then landed a soft kiss on his lips, slowly turning it into something deeper, something that involved tongues and passion.  
They slowly made their way to the couch, mouths still attached and hands exploring every inch of skin available. Minseok felt his back hit the soft cushions while Jongdae made a move to sit astride the former.  
“Do you really want this?” Jongdae inquired, with his face a few inches away from the doctor’s.  
Minseok made use of their proximity to mouth along the other man’s jaw, “Yes, I want you so bad Jongdae.”  
He could not hold himself back anymore. Jongdae immediately reattached his lips to Minseok’s and once again explored every inch of his cavernous mouth. His hands skimmed along the detective’s warm supple skin, his hands finding purchase in the detective’s nipple and rolling it between his fingers.  
While Minseok busied himself by running his hands along the small of the doctor’s back, eventually reaching his ass and cupping the cheeks in each hand giving them a firm squeeze.  
Nudity came afterwards, both men scrambling get every article of clothing off their body in the shortest time possible. As soon as they were both exposed and bare, Jongdae made his way down the detective’s body, trailing soft kisses along the other man’s chest, stomach, thighs, hips but never his cock.   
These teasing touches may be used as an explanation as to why Minseok let out a loud, shameless moan at the feeling of Jongdae’s mouth closing around the head of his member. “That feels so good Jongdae, makes me want to be inside you.”  
The doctor was surprised by the detective’s statement. It wasn’t bad in anyway, in fact the idea was very appealing to Jongdae that he retorted, “Should we do that then?”  
The detective could only moan in response. He slipped a hand from the small of the doctor’s back, all the way to his waiting hole. His finger traced the rim sensually, eliciting an impatient sound from the detective.   
“Patience, dear one.” Minseok shifted his hand away from Jongdae’s opening and moved to grip the latter’s sides as he rifles his other hand behind the cushions in search of something. “Eureka!”  
Jongdae raised an incredulous eyebrow at the other man, “You keep lube in the couch?”  
“You’ll never know when it will come in handy.” The detective answered in that usual unperturbed manner of his.  
Minseok started slicking up his fingers and brought his middle finger to trace the rim with feather-like touches.  
And just when Jongdae was about to open his mouth and complain, the detective pushed his finger knuckle deep into the former’s hole. The supposed to be whine was turned into a deep moan as the detective slid his finger in and out of Jongdae in a fast pace crooking his finger once every pass.  
A finger soon became two then three then four. “Are you planning to get me off using your fingers?” Jongdae asked his voice was barely comprehensible: his panting was disrupting his every word.  
And so Minseok suddenly withdrew his fingers all at once and as if Jongdae could not help it, he whined at the loss. Though the latter was not really empty for too long, the detective hurriedly rolled a condom on his leaking member and the slowly brought the head of his cock to Jongdae’s waiting opening.  
The first breach was a mixture of pain and pleasure. The weight and warmth of Minseok’s cock inside him had Jongdae groaning in pleasure; later telling the latter to move in between rasps of breath.  
The detective persistently plunged inside the doctor’s body. Minseok was focused on going deeper and finding the other man’s sweet spot. And when he found that certain place, the spot that made his partner see stars he absolutely loved the way the other man’s walls clenched around him.  
“Right there Minseok, hit that same spot. Do it again please, harder.”   
Jongdae’s husky voice ghosted so close to the detective’s ear. This fueled the latter to thrust in harder, to go deeper; the head of member still hitting the doctor’s prostate.  
Minseok sat up and this sent him further into Jongdae’s body; the latter was meeting him thrust per thrust.  
Minseok could feel the heat in his stomach spread wider and wider, and knew that he was about to reach the pinnacle. He drove himself deeper into the other, getting in as far as he can before riding out the crest of his orgasm.  
It was when he came down from his high that Minseok grasped that Jongdae came untouched.  
The detective slumped back to the couch, his cock still inside Jongdae. “That was amazing.” He breathed out staring up at the other man.  
The doctor just smiled at his flat mate’s sweaty, sexed out form.  
Seconds later, the detective realized that he was still inside Jongdae, and worried that the latter might get hurt from oversensitivity. “Are you okay?” The detective made a move to slip his member out of the other man.  
Jongdae just nodded and made a move to stand up slowly. The doctor winced at the pain stabbing his lower back but still he went on collecting his discarded clothing.  
Seeing that Jongdae was getting dressed, Minseok sat up and just stared at the other man. But when the former was about the walk away, the latter immediately secured his wrist in an iron like hold saying, “Don’t go to work Jongdae, stay with me.”  
The doctor turned back to him and replied, “Who told I was going to work?”  
“You’re not?” Minseok gave the other man a confused look. “Where are you going then?”  
Jongdae laughed at the detective’s expression, “I was going to make you breakfast, I bet you did not eat anything since lunch time yesterday.”  
“I ate yesterday!” Minseok retorted but then hesitated when the other man shot him a don’t-kid-me look. “Okay so maybe not…”  
Jongdae shook his head at his flat mate’s silliness. “So come on, get dressed while I prepare something.”  
It turns out that something was actually everything. When Minseok came to the table to eat, he saw a variety of breakfast food laid out, there were toasts, eggs, bacon and of course the ever present coffee.  
“Sit down and eat.” Jongdae pulled out a chair for Minseok before sitting down across him.  
The detective looked at Jongdae saying, “Thank you.” with a dazzling smile before digging in.  
The two ate in silence. But of course, Kim Minseok could not rest until he could say something embarrassing which may or may not confirm his status with his flat mate.  
“You know Jongdae, with what we did earlier we were perfectly inelastic.”  
Jongdae was so used to flat mate (or lover) spurting out nonsense that he just responded with a noncommittal, “Why?”  
“Our bodies clung to each other after our very own collision and now I’m hoping our hearts are moving with a common velocity.”  
“If that’s your way of asking if I wanted to be more than friends, then yeah I’m up for it. I like you Kim Minseok, would you grant me the honor of taking you out on a date?”  
The tables have certainly turned. Minseok was left spluttering by Jongdae’s blunt confession. Now, he’s had a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
